Materials
Materials How do you carve it?' - Lady Aria Katzen'' 'You don't really, you just force it to grow and form in a certain way and pray,' - Lord Riley Yeltic 'Well that seems inconvenient,' - Lady Aria Katzen 'Very,' - Lord Riley Yeltic ''-Excerpt from 'The Life of the Young Legend ---------------- Metals Ice Iron – A metal that looks like ice, but is as strong as iron. The material will not melt overtime, but extremely hot flames can melt it given a few minutes. Traveling through a desert will not melt it, but being placed within a forge will. It is found at the bottom of the lakes of Aquane, and is generally only used by those from Aquane. Winter Steel – Embedded with snow and ice, it is more flexible and lighter, but also more fragile then regular steel. It is very beautiful, and gives a lovely shine in the light. Its creation is known only by the master smiths of Houses Yeltic, Dunois, Heartfire, Forst, and one or two smiths in the other parts of the world. Darksteel – Forged with the assistance of shadow magic. Opposite to Winter Steel, it is lacking in flexibility, but is much harder than normal steel. It's creation is not exactly difficult, but shadow mages that double as smiths are rare, and most are in the employ of House Dusk. Elven Steel – A light and extremely flexible metal, more so than even Winter Steel. It is naturally tinted a light blue, but the Elves commonly tint them a light green before selling them. The creation of such metals is a extremely well kept secret of the Elves, not many who do not share their blood know of it. Woods Blackwood – Hard as steel and nearly immune to flames, Blackwood is, as its name who imply, black barked, with dark grey within. Almost all of the Blackwood is under the control of House Woodward, but bits of it belong to Houses Dawn and Rane. Ironwood – The namesake of House Ironwood, essentially Blackwood but with a purely grey coloration both as wood and bark. Its much more common than Blackwood, and its creation is a closely guarded secret of House Ironwood, who pay large amounts to collect Ironwood from the houses that own the many forests of it within Aquane, specifically the Winter Isles. Crystals, Gems, and other Rocks Hardened Ruby – A very tough variant of ruby, naturally hardened by the aura of Asher's Comet, which lay beneath the Starfall. They are visually identical to normal rubies, but are stronger than iron, and more flexible than steel. Dusk Ruby – A much more fragile ruby, with red outer edges and a purple center, with the two colors clashing wildly, making the designs on each ruby extremely unique. They are crafted alongside Darksteel with shadow magic, and most people who have both skills are in service to House Dusk. Crystal Dust – Crystal like structures that are only barely stronger than dust until reforged. A greyish-purple coloration, not particularly beautiful, useful, or rare, only used for some lower class jewelry, and mainly for the creations of Pebbles, the lowest currency unit of the Winter Worth System. Found in just about any cave in the world. Salt Rock – A type of stone common in the shores of the Salt Isles and the Frozen Wastes. It is transparent; pretty but not as strong as normal stone. It is used a lot in jewelry and as currency for the Winter Worth System. Cloths Ice Silk – Silk made from the Ice Worms of Aquane. The silk is harder and less comfortable than most silk, and has a naturally cold feel. It is considered rather uncomfortable by those outside of Aquane, but it is preferred by those of Winterblood, as they prefer cold to heat. Snow Silk – Taken from the nests of Snow Spiders, deep within the caves of Aquane. It is insanely resilient, much more so than regular silk and even ice silk. It is commonly woven into armour that is very hard and rather flexible, but lacking the protection of metals or the flexibility of most leather.